Description: Core B is the anatomy core which is physically divided with one facility at Children?s Hospital, directed by Dr Kinney and a satellite facility at Dartmouth Medical School, directed by Dr Filiano. Dr Kinney?s Laboratory has been equipped and functional for some time. and is well organized to do the studies proposed. She has requested some updates for the MCID system for 3-D autoradiography, and funding for a separate PC workstation in the institutional Image Graphics Laboratory. The technical work of cutting sections and making autoradiographs and immunocytochemistry will be performed by MS Rava in the Children?s Hospital Core. She will be assisted by a second full time histotechnologist whose major responsibility will be in the construction of three dimensional representation of the brain stem, in the Image graphics laboratory. A post doctoral fellow will assist in various function of the core I the preparation and slides and in the imaging and analysis of data. There was no explanation of the facilities which will be required for the immunocytochemical studies but no additional monies were requested and are assumed to be available. The satellite facility at Dartmouth Medical school will be developed and equipped for brain morphologic analysis. Equipment has been requested for this; a cryostat, a fluorescent microscope, imaging digitizing computer, a camera lucida, a microscope booth, a refrigerator and a freezer. These items will provide a good facility. One histotechnician will prepare the tissues of 215 piglets per year for identification of the sites of physiology experimentation, of ten piglets for Neurotensin and camera lucida studies, and of 5 animals for serial brain stem anatomic studies of piglet arcuate homologue. In this lab the 20 piglets will be prepared for study by autoradiographic and immunocytochemical studies in the Boston Core.